Forces
by Scully22
Summary: my rendition of 'divide and conquer'. comments are more then welcome, bad and good.
1. Default Chapter

Sam and Jack were running as fast as they could. They had to get out of the Ga'uld ship before it blew up. Jack was ahead of her and it took him a minute to realize Sam wasn't behind him. He stopped and saw Sam sprawled out on the floor a bit ways back. He ran to her when he ran into a force field. It threw him backwards and he hit the ground. Who knows how long they both lay on the floor, when Sam finally sat up. Her head was killing her and she got up to see Jack laying a few feet away. She put her hand out, just in case the force field was still there, and it was. She had to wake him up.

"Jack! Jack!" she called out. He finally sat up himself, and realized what happened.

"How do I get you through?" he asked as he stood holding his head too.

"You can't. These force fields don't break" she told him.

"Hell they don't" he said as he picked up the staff he had had. He started smashing it against the keypad on his side. Nothing was happening.

"Jack… go" she told him. He kept hitting it until he got tired. They were running out of time. He started hitting the force field with the staff and she closed her eyes.

"Jack! Go!" she told him.

"No!" he shouted.

"Go!" she shouted again. He was out of breath and looked at her. He watched a tear fall down her cheek and he stood as close to the force field as he could.

"I'm not letting you go" he told her as they heard some Jaffa coming. A look of horror came over her face and Jack didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose Sam. The Jaffa looked down the hall and saw Sam. They raised their staff's and Jack started to panic. Sam turned back around and faced him.

"I love you" she told him as she fell to the ground. The Jaffa started walking toward her, Jack had lost his breath. As the Jaffa got close though, the bomb they had set in the mainframe of the ship went off. The Jaffa men fell to the ground and the force field went down. Jack knew this was a sign. He kneeled to Sam's side and looked at her. He picked her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could. He caught up with Teal'c and some other SGC members, and they went through the Stargate safely.


	2. ch 2

They had gotten home and Sam was in intensive care. Jack sat around a small table with General Hammond and Daniel. He didn't look good- and needed sleep. He couldn't sleep though- not until he knew Sam was ok. Daniel was explaining what had happened and Hammond listened intently. Jack stared at his hands. He thought about Sam, that moment playing over and over in his head. What he could have done, what he didn't do. What she said. What he thought. He finally just stood up. Hammond looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me" he said as he left. Daniel looked away- knowing this was way past personal for Jack. Hammond knew the two had a connection, Jack and Sam, but he was more concerned about what had happened- and Daniel continued. Jack made his way to Sam. She was so peaceful. He asked Dr. Frasier if he could stay next to her, by her side. The doctor was more then happy to let him stay with Sam. He sat next to her. He gazed at her. He cared for her so much- if she didn't pull through he didn't know what he would do.

"I love you too" he whispered. He ended up falling asleep next to her after awhile, but he wouldn't leave her side.

The Tokra had come meanwhile, and planned on having their leader meet with the president to work out a peace treaty. But, they also knew that the Ga'uld knew of this meeting and had spies. One of their men had been affected by the mind bending gizmo the Ga'uld used. He had tried to kill the Tokra's leader, but failed, and then killed himself. General Hammond knew they had to be very careful, the meeting was in two days and two of the Tokra's people were on base to test people for the Ga'uld presence. Jack had been woken up by the doctor and told to go get some sleep. But, on his way to a room the two Tokra visitors asked to test him. He sat in a large chair and was asked exactly what happened during their journey. It was affirmative- Jack had been affected by the Ga'uld. He was ordered to go to a room, with a guard outside the door. The Tokra woman came in a bit later.

"You have a decision to make. If you get the test done you could have brain damage- or not survive at all and conflict pain to yourself. Or, you could take the sleeping medicine and stay asleep for awhile." She said sitting on the end of his bed as he played with a yo-yo in his chair.

"If I get this test done, and I don't survive- could you help Sam?" he asked

"Yes. What we learn from our mistakes could save your friend" she told him, and he nodded to himself.

"You have a hard decision to make." She told him standing and walking closer.

"If you take the test, you may not be able to save yourself- but defiantly save your friend." She told him as she stood closer. He looked up at her as she leaned in. He watched her as she kissed him. He wasn't quiet sure what was happening. She pulled away a little.

"As a host I am more attracted to you, then the Tokra inside of me- who's attracted to Daniel" she told him.

"Daniel?" he asked as she leaned in again. She pressed her lips against his and he pulled away. She was surprised and stood up.

"This is wrong" he said.

"I'm sorry. Do you belong to someone else?" she asked. He wasn't sure what to answer.

"…yeah" he finally said, realizing.

"I am sorry. I did forget that you humans are careful when it comes to intimacy. I come from a place where you show how you feel to the person you are attracted to. I am sorry" she said again, turning and leaving. Her words floated around in his head as he sat in his chair. Why did he say he 'belonged to someone else'? Did he? Did he feel like he belonged to Sam? Like he could never let someone else be with him.


	3. ch 3

Sam was still in intensive care and Jack was still locked in his room. The president was due in another day. Jack was woken up by Dr. Frasier.

"Sam's awake" she told him and he got up quickly. He followed her into Sam's room, accompanied by his guard, and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back as he went to her side.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Ok" she said quietly as he put his hand on her forehead.

"I was worried" he told her.

"Thanks for not leaving me" she told him. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"They think I'm a Ga'uld" he told her, breaking the silence.

"What?" she asked as he continued standing next to her bed.

"It's crazy. I have to make a decision before the president gets here"

"About what?" she asked.

"I can either take medicine and sleep for a long, _long _time. Or, I can take this test thing the Tokra have, which will take the Ga'uld out of me. It causes severe brain damage and the last person they tried it on went sort of crazy and killed himself" he told her. She frowned.

"What options to choose from huh?" he half smiled. His hand was on her bed and she held it in hers.

"How does this test work?" she asked.

"I don't know. It tells them if forgot something or something. I don't know" he told her.

"Did you tell them everything?" she asked.

"…Yeah" he said lying.

"Jack. Tell them every thing. It will only be that Tokra and Dr. Frasier who will know. I can't lose you- not again" she told him as her grip tightened. He looked in to her eyes. He couldn't lose her either. He turned away and faced Dr. Frasier.

"Re-test me" he told her. After a few minutes, Jack, the Tokra woman, Dr. Frasier, Jack's guard, and Sam were in a small room. He was sitting in the chair, strapped down, ready to retake the test. The Tokra woman asked him to go through everything again. He started and Sam stood next to the woman watching the dial to show if he was a Ga'uld.

"…The Jaffa had come around the corner and Sam turned to me…" he paused. Sam looked down as he continued.

"She said 'I love you' and then fell to the ground. The Jaffa men started to come…" he continued and the dial started to change. Sam interrupted.

"Jack" she said softly and he took in a deep breath.

"I couldn't lose Carter, I- I…. loved her too much. So when the Jaffa men came I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Then, just like that, the bomb we set went off and the Jaffa men were knocked out. The force field just disappeared. I took Carter in my arms and I held her. I couldn't lose her now. I met up with Teal'c and some others, and made it through the Stargate." He finished as the Tokra woman smiled.

"He's not a Ga'uld" she told everyone as Sam went to his side. She un-strapped him and he wrapped his arms around her. She was a little surprised, but hugged back tight. Everyone stood away and watched the two hesitantly. He pulled away a little and looked at her.

"This doesn't have to leave this room" she told him. He wanted it to- he wanted to be with her, but knew he couldn't. He nodded but then slowly started to lean in. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. Everyone else tried not to watch- they knew they couldn't be together too. She took in a deep breath as he pulled away and they hugged once more. Dr. Frasier came over as the two separated.

"We have to get ready for the president" was all she said- all she could say. Jack nodded and Sam followed him out into the hall.

**Finished.**


End file.
